Sushi Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Sushi Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. Sushi Cat's True Form doubles its HP and was added in update 6.4 in August 31st, 2017. Cat Evolves into Fried Shrimp Cat at level 10. Evolves into Roe Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Resistant to Red Enemies. *Great amount of health, even higher in True Form. *Area attack. *Has a chance to weaken attack power of Red Enemies. Cons: *Low attack power. *Very close-ranged attack. *Slow recharging time. *Expensive for a meatshield. Strategy/Usage *Essentially Kotatsu Cat for Red enemies, this cat is very useful to stop the advancement of Bore, One Horn, Shy Boy, and other close-ranged Red enemies, as it can soak up damage from them while simultaneously weakening them. Use this cat on stages with lots of Red enemies for an easy win. *This cat is notable for easily stalling Two Can due to its combination of resistance, high HP pool, and debuff ability. Use it for when solo Two Cans come at the beginning of a battle, like in DNA & DHA. *This cat is also a very effective counter against Berserkory, arguably one of the hardest bosses in the game. *Part of Cool Japan, a very useful Cat Combo. *In its True Form, this cat's high health would help you out dealing with heavy-hitting enemies (even non-Red enemies) early on in the game, but later on it wouldn't be as useful if you have gotten better Uber Rares. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $950 *Chapter 2: $1425 *Chapter 3: $1900 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Requirement Talents * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $30/45/60 per level up to $300/450/600 (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like two basic cats on a plate with prawn slices on their heads. Plate spins when cat moves. Attacks by firing two cannons hidden under the prawn slice. *Evolved Form: The left cat gets a pair of sunglasses, the right cat has a scar, and both cats have fried shrimp on their heads. Has the same attack animation as the Normal Form. In addition, the fried shrimp looks similar to Elvis Presley's signature hair, amplifying the rock 'n' roll theme. *True Form: The left cat keeps the sunglasses, the right cat gains blush and shrimp, and both have roe, a type of seafood, on their heads. Has the same attack animation as the Normal Form. On top of three plates instead of one. The hairstyles of the cats are similar to styles in the 90s. Gallery Sushi Cat Attack Animation020871.gif|Sushi Cat's attack animation Fried Shrimp Cat Attack Animation.gif|Fried Shrimp Cat's attack animation File:SushiTF.jpeg|Sushi Cat's True Form, the Roe Cat Trivia *Even though this unit is called Sushi Cat, it consists of two cats, not one. *Sushi Cat's description states "might weaken enemies", which may confuse some users that it can weaken any unit. However, Sushi Cat actually only weakens red enemies. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/062.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%cd%a4%b3%bc%f7%bb%ca ---- Units Release Order: '<< Bronze Cat | Capsule Cat (B) >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent Category:Sushi cat